


Forever Mini-Scenes with Icons

by Kythe42



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Humor, Icons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kythe42/pseuds/Kythe42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of mini-scenes that I have created using the icons I've made and text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jo Martinez's Message to ABC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little Princess Bride parody that I made the morning after I found out ABC cancelled Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I’m merely borrowing them for my own amusement. I do not own the original images these icons were made from. Only the edits are mine.
> 
> Author's Notes: Please credit me if you decide to use these icons. Thank you.

**Jo:** My name is Josephina Martinez. You killed my show, prepare to die!

 **ABC:** ***flees***

 

** **

**Jo:** My name is Josephina Martinez. You killed my show, prepare to die!

 

**Jo:** My name is Josephina Martinez. You killed my show, prepare to die!

 

**Jo:** My name is Josephina Martinez. You killed my show, prepare to die!

 **ABC:** Stop saying that!

 

**Jo:** My name is Josephina Martinez. You killed my show, prepare to die!

 **ABC:** No!

 

**Jo:** Offer me money.

 **ABC:** Yes…

 

**Jo:** Power too, promise me that.

 **ABC:** All that I have and more! Please…

 

**Jo:** Offer me everything I ask for.

 **ABC:** Anything you want!

 

**Jo:** I want my show back you son of a bitch!

 

**Jo: *shoots ABC between the eyes***


	2. James Gets Handsy With Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a silly little smutty Henry/James scene, but nothing too explicit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I’m merely borrowing them for my own amusement. I do not own the original images these icons were made from. Only the edits are mine.
> 
> Warnings: Slash, Adult Themes
> 
> Author's Notes: Please credit me if you decide to use these icons. Thank you.

**Henry:** Did you just grope me?

 **James:** Yes Henry. Yes I did.

 

**Several Minutes Pass**

 

** **

**Henry:** Why did you stop?

 ** **James:** ** Good question.

 


	3. Henry's Lecture on Praying Mantises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry excitedly lectures about the mating habits of praying mantises to Jo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I’m merely borrowing them for my own amusement. I do not own the original images these icons were made from. Only the edits are mine.
> 
> Author's Notes: Please credit me if you decide to use these icons. Thank you.

**Henry:** Jo, did you know that the female praying mantis is bigger than the male and devours him after mating?

 

**Jo** : Henry what does this have to do with the case?

 

**Henry: *Goes on for several more minutes describing the mating habits of praying mantises.***

 

** **

**Jo:** Could you just get to the point already? ***Eyes start to glaze over.***

 

** **

**Henry:** I’m getting there. ***Continues his lecture.***

 

** **

****Jo: *Falls asleep from boredom.*** **

 

**** ** **

******Henry:****** Jo? Jo? I’m just getting to the good bit. Jo?


	4. Henry Lends Lucas a Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas asks to borrow one of Henry's scarves and he finally consents, though he may end up regretting this decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I’m merely borrowing them for my own amusement. I do not own the original images these icons were made from. Only the edits are mine.
> 
> Author's Notes: Please credit me if you decide to use these icons. Thank you.

** **

**Lucas:** Hey Henry?

 

**Henry:** Yes Lucas?

 

**Lucas:** Do you think I could umm maybe borrow one of your scarves?

 

**Henry:** Lucas I...

 

**Lucas:** It's ok, forget I asked. I was just being stupid.

 

**Henry: *sighs heavily*** No Lucas, it's all right. You may borrow one of my scarves.

 

**Lucas:** Wow, really? Awesome!

 

**Later That Night**

**Lucas:** Crap. How am I going to tell Henry that I got hot sauce all over his scarf?


End file.
